User blog:Efflictim/25/Oct/18/Ally Rebalance 2.0 and New Allies
The Patch Preview can be found, HERE The Official patch notes can be found, HERE Corruption Another name for 'Amphorus Diacas(?)', which was sealed for the 6th time among the ancient Ch'angchu that ruled the entire Universe, is the "Dark Seeker". With a desire to corrupt all life in the galaxy, Aphorus Diacas explored the darkness of humanity and realized that it was "emotion" as the source of their fall. But before realizing all Seven Deadly Sins of humans and corrupting all life, Amphorus failed to realize his own sin before being defeated and sealed by the Original Heroes. His seven sins, divided into Jealousy, Sloth, Pride, Anger, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust, fell into Hell, and the apostles of the seven sins who are the successor of their lord, dream of the resurrection of their creator. The power beyond conventional imagination and strength armed with false providence! The "Fallen Seven" now appear in the New World with an irresistible charm. Sloth, the Whisperer Lore Goes Here! #'Don't Touch Me' (Active 1) Sloth and her demon go into hiding for 10 seconds. While hidden they are given an unremovable invincible effect. 20s #'I Hate Problems' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Eliminates all beneficial effects from an enemy and deals 9523% damage, fully refreshing if the target isn't a Boss-type enemy. A counter-curse is also given to all allied units. 12.4s #'Be Lazy' ( /Melee) (Active 3) Target an enemy and inflict 7243% damage and 4653% damage to nearby enemies, knocking them airborne for 3 seconds; doesn't work on Boss-type enemies. Also, for all non-Boss type enemies, decrease their Skill recovery by 20%. A counter-curse is also given to all allied units. 24.4s #'Give Me A Break' (Passive 1) Upon entering the battlefield, automatically use 'Don't Touch Me' (doesn't use cooldown), while also locking all non-boss enemies and allies from using Active Skills for 10 seconds, except for Sloth. The Active Skill lock cannot be removed. Also, all allied units and enemies, except Boss-type enemies, suffer 10% reduced cooldown recovery while Sloth is alive. #'It's A Surprise' (Passive 2) While not invisible, Sloth increases allied units' Attack speed by 100% for 10 seconds, which cannot be removed. Aside from Boss-type enemies, increase Normal Attack damage done to enemies by 182%. #'I Need A Break' (Passive 3) Increase self Attack Power by 356%, damage by 1530% and damage by 158%. #'Annoying Skill' (Max Passive) BASE Increase the Normal Attack damage enemies receive by 137%. MAX Increase the normal attack damage enemies receive by 365%. Also, Sloth does not miss in League. #'I Hate Sickness' (Ult Passive) BASE Reduces enemy and allied Active Skill damage by 79% and this effect cannot be released unless Sloth dies; doesn't effect Boss-type units. ULT Reduces enemy and allied Active Skill damage by 354% and this effect cannot be released unless Sloth dies. Also, Sloth does not miss in Arena. #'Don't Touch' ( /Ranged) (Arch Passive) BASE There is a 10% chance, upon Sloth being hit by an attack, that her monster cries out. This removes all the removable beneficial effects from all enemies, except Boss-type units. Also, it deals 1010% damage to all enemies, and enemies hit are stunned for 5 seconds. The stun is unavoidable. 20.4s ARCH There is a 30% chance, upon Sloth being hit by an attack, that her monster cries out. This removes all the removable beneficial effects from all enemies, except Boss-type units. Also, it deals 3010% damage to all enemies, and enemies hit are stunned for 5 seconds. The stun is unavoidable. Also, for 10 seconds, all Sloths' and allied units attacks are hits. 20.4s #'I'm Angry' (Infinity Passive) Upon entering the battlefield, Sloth puts allied and enemy Active Skills back on cooldown; doesn't work on Boss-type enemies. Additionally, she further reduces enemy and allied skill cooldown recovery by 50%, permanently. This effect cannot be removed and lasts until Sloth dies. Also, enemies, except Boss-type units, hit by 'Don't Touch', will have their cooldown recovery stopped for 10 seconds. A counter-curse is given to all allied units. Apart from this, it also reduces Active Skill damage of enemies and allied units by 954%, increases allied unit Normal Attack power by 315% and each additional Infinity enhancement further increases allied unit Normal Attack power by 44%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) The Monster consumes the beneficial effects of enemies upon normal attacks. Envy, the Jealous Lore Goes Here! #'Envious Nail' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 7864% damage to an enemy, giving all their beneficial effects to Envy and regaining an allied units' health by 3145%. 12.3s #'Doll of Jealousy' (Active 2) Enchants an envious doll to an allied unit, restoring 2516% health per second for 12 seconds. Increases that units Single-target damage by 330% and reduces the damage they receive by 2950%. Dolls cannot be removed. 15.7s #'Mercury's Destruction' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Paralyzes an enemy with the highest Attack Power for 12 seconds, absorbing 30% of the enemies HP and restoring an allied units' HP by that amount. This effect cannot be cancelled and doesn't work on Boss-type units. 24.1s #'Jealousy' (Passive 1) 'Envious Nail' and 'Doll of Jealousy' ignores Immunity and Evasion of enemies and allies while also reducing their Attack Power by 66%. This effect can overlay up to 10 times and does not work on Boss-type enemies. For each additional enhancement, further increase the Attack Power reduction by 2%. #'Infinite Obsession' (Passive 2) Allied unit and enemies, except Boss-type units, have their Ranged Attack damage reduced by 650%. This effect remains while Envy is alive. #'My Wound' (Passive 3) Restores 5% of Envy's Max HP to all allied units every second. #'Mercury's Jealousy' (Max Passive) BASE During 'Mercury's Destruction', increase the Attack Power of all allied units by 93% for 12 seconds. This effect doesn't expire and can overlay up to 5 times. MAX Increase the health absorbed from the enemy by 'Mercury's Destruction' to 50% and increases the Attack Power of all allied units' by 234% for 12 seconds. This effect doesn't expire and can overlay up to 5 times. Separately, Envy gains 15% of all allied health recovered and a 575% reduction to Ranged Attack damage. #'Harsh Extermination' (Ult Passive) BASE Envy's healing is increased by 12%. ULT Enemies paralyzed by 'Mercury's Destruction' suffer 1024% damage per second for 12 seconds, restoring 1024% damage to allied units per second. This effect cannot be cancelled. Separately, Envy's healing is increased by 50%, reduces damage received by 70% and reduces Ranged damage received by 9750%. #'Explosion of Jealousy' (Arch Passive) BASE Increase allied units' Max HP by 80%. ARCH 'Envious Nail' and 'Doll of Jealousy' reduce enemy Ranged damage by 22%, except against Boss-type enemies. This can overlay up to 10 times. Additionally, 'Mercury's Destruction' reduces enemy Attack Power by 1250% and increases the damage they receive by 256% for 24 seconds. Also, increase allied units' Max HP by 240%. #'Incarnation of Jealousy' (Infinity Passive) 'Mercury's Destruction' now immediately targets the enemy with the highest Attack power when entering the Battlefield (Ignores Evasion and Immunity, CD: 4.5s). Envy also becomes invincible for 4.5 seconds at the end of 'Mercury's Destruction'. When using 'Doll of Jealousy' it will be immune to negative effects and prevents beneficial effects from being removed once (CD: 12s). Also, increase the Single-target Attack Power of allied units by 260% amd reduce their Ranged damage received by 340%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further reduce allied Ranged damage received by 22%. Additionally, reduce enemy Ranged attack power by 340% and Envy will only suffer up to 10% of her Max Health as damage when hit. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Attacks an enemy or regenerates the health of a single ally. Ally Rebalance 2.0 A list will be posted of what allies got changed, please check their Skill pages to see the changes. Allies Reworked: *Blackaria *Metis *Leah *Selene *Perses *Chronos *Hyperion *Atlas *Belle Snow *Windlune *Turq *Mercedes *Margaret *Shadow Howl *Hellhawk *Manalandy *Bliss Foxy *Paula Tracy *Stormbear *Kymael *Gaela *Lly *Aleria *Tihi *Nayah *Shizu/Seez *Siegfried *Arin *Momo *Chen *Ion Halloween Event Event(s) is from 10/25 until 11/15 (KST) *Halloween Themed Sanctuary *Pumpkin Fairy Horace Pet *Main Character Costumes Challenger Dungeon Drop Event: *Goth-Punch Atlas *Ghost Bride Tethys *Demonologist Metis *Vampire Countess Helios Halloween Guild Exploration (until 11/11 KST) *Rewards "greatly" upgraded (we'll see i guess) *Halloween Monsters! (wow spooky) Halloween Skin Transformation Event *Login 3 times - 1x5 Random Skins *Login 5 times - 2x5 Random Skins *Login 10 times - 2x5 Random Skins *Login 15 times - 3x5 Random Skins *Daily Login - 1x Pumpkin + 3x Choice Souls Category:Blog posts